Tus Ojos
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Es víspera de navidad y cierto pelirrojo esta malhumorado por estas fechas, debido a su religión. A su mejor amigo se le ocurre llamar al rubio mormón para ayudar a animarlo. Y vaya que el rubio si logro ayudarlos. MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT :3 DEDICADO A SAO801 POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado :c En el Fic explico el porque de mi ausencia TwT)


**Hola! Me desaparecí de FanFiction por mucho tiempo. Les resumo lo que paso: Pruebas, colegio de mierda, tarea, me enferme :c, pruebas, incendien el colegio, me enferme de nuevo D: Esa vez fue algo más grave porque me agarre una neumonitis viral y estuve en cama por dos semanas. Cuando me mejore, tenía todas las pruebas y cosas del colegio atrasadas, además de que tenía las integradoras de fin de año. Luego empecé las vacaciones, y mi mente voló por la libertad (? **

**Les deseo una feliz navidad (atrasado) y un próspero año nuevo :3**

**Este fic está hecho especialmente para ****Sao801** **por su cumpleaños c: Que se suponía que debía dárselo hace mucho, pero por las razones anteriores no pude :( Perdón TTwTT**

**No nos lamentemos por el pasado (? Este One-shot es un Kyle X Stan X Gary emm un Stylery (? También es algo navideño jeje es que me quede con las ganas de escribir uno T^T **

**Sin más discursos de lamento! Empecemos òwó**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

-Kyle- llamo el pelinegro a su mejor amigo- Kyle, hey- dijo moviendo su mano para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, sin resultado alguno.

Stan suspiro harto, y continuo decorando el árbol junto con su buen amigo Gary.

-¿No crees que deberías...?- comento el rubio, señalando a Kyle con el pulgar.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió para luego sentarse en el sillón junto con su mejor amigo.

Kyle estaba escuchando música a un volumen bastante alto, y se mantenía ajeno a los otros dos. Stan jalo los cables de los auriculares del pelirrojo, logrando así quitárselos.

-¡Hey!- se quejó.

-Kyle, ven a ayudarnos con las decoraciones de navidad- le dijo a su amigo tranquilamente.

-No, sabes que odio estas fechas- contesto enfadado.

Un Diciembre con Kyle era realmente una tortura. El pelirrojo se encontraba todo el mes quejándose de todo lo que tenía que ver con la navidad. El motivo era su religión. Desde niño que se molesta en estas fechas por el hecho de que todos festejen la navidad y el la Hanukkah. Pero Stan sabía que ese comportamiento tan molesto y amargado era simplemente porque se sentía aislado de los demás. Por eso, ya que faltaban unos pocos días para navidad, Stan decidió llamar a Gary para que lo ayudase. Ambos tenían una religión distinta ¿Que mejor consejo que el de alguien que se encuentra en tu misma situación?

-Kyle, no importa la religión. Lo importante es pasarla bien con tus amigos- le dijo Gary sonriendo.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Los que están en las calles prendiendo fuegos artificiales, mientras yo estoy aquí?- respondió con el ceño fruncido. Seguidamente tomo sus auriculares para colocarlos en sus orejas. Pero Stan se los arrebato y los tiro por la ventana.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Luego te compro otros- se defendió el de ojos azules. Kyle bufo- Ahora vas a escucharnos-

-No quiero- dijo mirando hacia la nada mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

_"Que_ _tierno_ _se_ _ve..."_ pensó Stan. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos chocaron con los esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Desvío la mirada, algo sonrojado, y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te dejare solo _esta_ navidad-

-¿Y la otra vez? Me quede aquí como un bobo, hasta Ike estuvo con Georgie y los demás- dijo algo triste.

-Kyle, sabes que no pude ir porque me pesque un resfrío y...-

-Hey, esta vez no te decepcionaremos- lo interrumpió Gary- Ambos estaremos aquí para la Navidad-

-Te lo agradezco, Gary. Pero no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Tu tampoco, Stan- pronuncio en un tono más bajo, mirándolo seriamente.

A Stan le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Esa mirada nunca traía nada bueno. Y no podía sentirse más culpable por haberle fallado la navidad anterior. Claro que la culpa la había tenido su hermana mayor Shelly, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Kyle. Sabía que era una excusa que había usado muchas veces, y aunque era la verdad no podía defenderse con algo tan simple el haberlo dejado solo en víspera de navidad.

Por lo que no tubo de otra que decirle que había enfermado. Pero no se esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera a visitarlo a su casa el día siguiente para ver cómo estaba. Por suerte el pelirrojo le había avisado con anticipación su visita, y al pelinegro no le quedo mejor solución que realmente enfermarse. Un paño mojado en sus pies y la temperatura a 15 grados del aire acondicionado basto para estar en cama por tres días.

Tampoco se esperaba que Kyle se pasara los tres días en su casa, cuidándolo. Stan no podía sentirse más culpable ya que por su culpa el pelirrojo se la paso encerrado por tres días, cuando lo que más quería era que se divirtiera en navidad.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- le dijo decidido el del pompón rojo **(N/A:** **Se** **acuerdan** **de** **ese** **capítulo?** **El** **niño** **del** **pompón** **rojo** **xD** **:like:** **si** **lo** **leíste** **con** **su** **voz** **(?) **- Quiero pasar esta navidad contigo-

-No te molestes- dijo con delicadeza su mejor amigo- No voy a alejarte de tu familia solo para que vengas aquí... Tienes que pasarla bien con ellos y...-

-¡Eso no me importa, me importas _tú_!- grito desesperado Stan. Las mejillas fe Kyle se tiñeron de rojo y Gary comenzó a sentir que sobraba.

-N-No soy más importante que tu felicidad, así que...-

-Cállate- lo interrumpió Stan por segunda vez- Solo procura abrirnos la puerta en navidad-

Kyle lo miro con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, completamente sonrojado. Stan solo sonrió con ternura para luego levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia el árbol, donde estaba Gary.

-Eso salió bien- le susurro el rubio- Fuiste muy dulce-

Stan desvío la mirada algo sonrojado. Se agacho para tomar una de las bombitas** (N/A: bombita: decoración navideña para el árbol. Aclaro por las dudas jeje)** que se encontraba en una caja sobre el suelo. Agarro con sus manos una bombita de color azul zafiro y otra verde esmeralda. Había comprado ambas especialmente de ese color, para colgarlas junto con Kyle. Eligió esa bombita (la esmeralda) porque le recordaba a los hermosos ojos de Kyle. La otra bombita la había elegido Gary, ya que le dijo que sería lindo el colgar en el árbol una bombita de su color preferido (azul). Aunque desde hace mucho tiempo su color favorito era el de los ojos del pelirrojo...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ga...?- dijo volteando hacia la persona detrás suyo, pero inmediatamente se calló al ver que no se trataba de Gary, si no de Kyle.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos...?- pregunto tímido, con un ligero rubor.

Stan quedo en shock por un segundo.

-Claro, Kyle- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Ten...- le extendió la bombita color esmeralda- Para ti...-

Kyle tomo la bombita entre sus manos. Era muy bonita, estaba decorada con hilos de color y piedras brillantes. Además de ser de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, y tener diferentes tonalidades de ese mismo color en los extremos de la bombita.

-Es muy linda, Stan. Gracias- dijo sin dejar de mirar la esfera entre sus manos.

-Es muy hermosa ¿No? Me recuerda a tus ojos...- dijo agachando la mirada.

El pelirrojo levanto la vista hacia su mejor amigo, sorprendido ¿Acaso era una indirecta? Si dice que la bombita es hermosa, y que se parece a sus ojos...Entonces ¿Está queriendo decirle que sus ojos son hermosos...? Kyle se sonrojo fuertemente ante la idea.

Quiso cambiar de tema, para acabar con el incómodo momento. Y al notar la bombita azul en la mano de su amigo, no se le ocurrió otra escapatoria.

-Y esa- dijo señalando la bombita azul- Se parece a tus ojos-

Stan se sonrojo fuertemente.

-E-Eso creo... De hecho la compre porque el azul es mi color favorito... O eso pensaba...- dijo mirando al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas? Ese color es muy hermoso, creo que es mi favorito-

-¿Si? Yo realmente prefiero el esmeralda...-

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Stan dijo que el color de los ojos de Kyle era hermoso, y el pelirrojo dijo lo mismo sobre los ojos de este. Claro que de una manera más 'discreta'.

Hubieran seguido así por un largo rato, pero Gary intervino.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tu- dijo tomando la bombita esmeralda y extendiéndose a Stan- cuelgues esta bombita- el ojiazul la tomo algo confundido- Y que tu- dijo tomando la bombita azul- cuelgues esta- le dijo a Kyle extendiéndole la bombita, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

Ambos decidieron hacerle caso. Después de todo, cada uno prefería esa bombita por ser del mismo color que el par de ojos que adoraban.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que incluyo a Gary! Espero me haya salido bien y que les haya gustado este Fic :3 En especial a ti, Sao :D**

**OMG, ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT *O***

**Ok, sobre el otro Fic (El Juego Suke) ya casi tengo el próximo capítulo, tan solo le falta una que otra edición (porque yo controlo mil veces los Fics antes de subirlos x3) y está listo ewe También comencé a escribir una nueva historia que es (música dramática) UN DAMSTOPHE Taraaan! Que es de mis parejas favoritas :3 Además ya empecé a "crear" el cap 4 de El juego Suke, y el cap 2 de la historia Damstophe. Y hice varios One-Shots, que no se si voy a subir xD**

**Así que no piensen que me las anduve de vaga e.e**

**Extrañaba FanFicton ;w; Y también a ustedes! TAT **

**Tengo miles de Fics que leer, millones de Reviews que dejar (Tratare de no tardar en dejarles un Review en sus bellas y sexys historias e.e) y miles de PM que contestar (na, mentira, solo el PM de Creation ;3) **

**((Habían notado que los "PM" se escriben igual que cuando decimos son las 20:00 pm? LOL jaja))**

**No hay tiempo que perder, he vuelto -w- !**

**Y con este discurso conmovedor (? Me despido :3 **

**Saludoooss a todooosss! **


End file.
